Internet-enabled TVs have been provided in which a TV can present programming not just from its local TV tuner, a local video disk player, etc. but also from sources of content communicating with the TV over the Internet. As understood herein, to a viewer what is important is not so much the source of content but the type of content. Unfortunately, present UIs do not effectively present to a viewer/user a UI that consolidates and integrates content by type irrespective of source.